


Her

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of a threesome), Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Begging, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel-centric, Claiming, Confused Sam, Cunnilingus, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Jealous Dean, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, Love Bites, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Marking, Mental Instability, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Sam, Oral Sex, Possessive Lucifer, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary Dean, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Coercion, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinnie's always had a crush on the stoic, awkward angel Castiel but never acted on it.</p><p>But, something happens to turn Castiel into a scarier version of himself, one that claims the fairly innocent young girl for himself.</p><p>Much to Dean's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, trying my hand at Castiel, who is definitely a lot scarier and less innocent than he is in the show -- my comfort zones, if you will.  
> If this first chapter here seems a little. . .off I guess, its explained in the next chapter.  
> Anyway, please enjoy ~

She'd lived with the Winchesters for nearly a year now.

She wasn't a very good Hunter, but being a rookie, the hitch could always be overlooked. She always opted to stay behind when they went out, keeping everything bunkered down and responding to calls they got from the occasional Hunter that didn't know what they were doing; she was like the damn receptionist.

But Vinnie seemed to like the busy work, liked having a place like the bunker all to herself - felt like she owned the place, and Vinnie had never had that before.

She didn't come from a broken home, not until a year ago when the Wendigo got her mother and father on their annual hike. When the Winchesters had untied her from the veritable meat rack, things had gone. . .pretty smoothly since then, what with her learning how to defend herself against nearly every spook in the book.

She could even fight demons now, but agreed with Dean and Sam that, that was an encounter they still weren't prepared for.

Just like she wasn't prepared for Castiel, the Angel Of the Lord that seemed pretty keen on sticking close to the boys. . .and her.

Vinnie didn't mind the extra attention, she'd never gotten much from attractive guys to begin with and didn't know if the angel even was trying to cause those feelings but he did so anyway.

She supposed she should have watched herself better, all things considered, because the boys had already begged her to stop prancing around in her underwear but she was alone that day and felt confident in making her own lunch in the nude if she wanted to; of course she didn't do that, but it was still the principal of it.

She'd plugged her phone into the speakers that had come with it and set it down on the table, thoroughly enjoying being able to blatantly sway her hips to the beat of Riptide, the smoky voice of Vance Joy making her smile no matter what. She loved music like this and hated to admit that Twilight was what got her into it; the soundtracks were good and even critics could admit that.

She likes the underwear she wore, checking her self repeatedly in the super reflective surface of the refrigerator door; shit was like a mirror and damn couldn't she pull off purple. Even if she felt confident enough to strut around in front of the boys, she still had to be sure everything was in place.

She should have at least put on pants, seeing as a certain little angel liked to pop in unexpectedly.

"Vanessa?"

She screamed and the spatula in her hand flipped through the air, hitting her in the head and then flopping unceremoniously to the floor. She whipped around, heart hammering in her chest and cheeks on fire as she eyed the angel on her mind that was now standing right in front of her - well, on the other side of the island, but still - too close today.

"C-Cas!" She sputtered and lurched for her phone, ripping the speakers out so the music died instantly. "Wh-What are you doing here? I thought -"

"Dean said they had no more need of me and I was to come back here. . ." His brow furrowed as usual. "You had been praying to me earlier, was there something wrong? I should have come -"

"No!" Vinnie shouted and then cringed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I-I was uh. . .nevermind," she waved her hands in front of her. "I was fine."

She couldn't very well tell him that her screaming his names to the heavens was her getting off with his image in her head.

Oh shit, he couldn't see that, could he?

"Hey Cas," he perked up a little, eyes obviously shaking with the effort to keep from dipping down her subtly muscled frame clad in only bikini lingerie; seriously, pants would have been smart. "Can you uh. . .can you see what's going on inside of my head. . .like in general, not just when I pray to you - but that too."

He cocked his head softly and Vinnie had to look away in discomfort, thighs audibly brushing against each other as she shifted her stance. Now she really felt uncomfortable, wrapping her arms around herself. Vinnie was never genuinely comfortable with her body despite how she dressed some times, she only got embarrassed or self conscious when under great scrutiny.

Like every time she was near Cas.

"I can," _fuck._ "But as it is with inhabiting a vessel, it must be consensual, if you do not want me to see inside of your head, I cannot."

"So verbal consent," he nodded; when did he get around that island? "Uh Cas. . .can you back up a little?"

There goes the cock of the head again and that strange grit in his jaw that always got Vinnie. Subtle movements, unconscious brushes against her arm, glances he gave where he didn't understand -- those looks could make any woman's panties spontaneously combust abs he didn't even know it.

"No," he said lowly, the strange glint to his eye something Vinnie had only seen there a handful of times since she has known him. "Why are you nervous, Vanessa?"

She swallowed thickly and braced a hand against his chest with the heel digging into his sternum; Jesus, he was nearly as firm as Sam, but somehow he made himself more tangible than that veritable man sandwich.

"You're making me nervous, Cas," she mumbled and pushed a little but he wouldn't move. "Seriously, Cas can you please move."

Her heart stuttered as he took another step forward and the swell of her ass hit the cold counter. She looked back at the barrier in a panic, looking back up at Cas; it was actually hard to remember that Cas was tall when seeing him standing beside Sam or Dean. He was positively suffocating right now, eyes hooded and thoughtful.

This had happened once before, when she and Dean took a coven solo, Sam too sick to get out of bed and these witches were wreaking havoc. It was what Dean called training wheels and everything was going easy-peasy as lemon pie until she found one of their wrangled hellhounds. She could only see the faint silver chain around the beasts throat and heard its growls. When she had gotten backed into a corner, only Ruby's knife between her and something that would drag her to Hell, Castiel had appeared.

That was how it had started -- her infatuation -- with flared wings formed as shadows and deadly light that had fried the hounds ethereal shadow into the concrete. When he had looked down at her, his expression had changed in the blink of an eye, from curious to a gaze that Vinnie had sworn only Dean could pull off:

The gaze of a _predator_.

He'd done just what he was doing now, crowding her, making her heart beat faster than a near-death experience and making her hotter than the Summer sun.

"C-Cas," she whispered and her eyes fluttered closed when he grabbed her hips, fingers twisting the fabric of her panties between them. "Cas, don't do that," she reached down to slap his hand away.

And he slapped her right back.

It was just a soft pat, but enough to make her gasp and look up at him an offended way.

His expression was very much serious, fingers still twisting that fabric and causing a sort of uncomfortable strip of friction around her hip.

"I can smell you," _not creepy at all, that's for sure._ "Its all over you. . ." He leaned just slightly over her and Vinnie's knees nearly buckled.

"I-I. . ." She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

She could, however, yelp when he abruptly grabbed her hips and spin her around, his hand engulfing the back of her neck and pressing her out against the counter. Vinnie whimpered and wiggled her hips a little, her cheeks on fire at being so exposed like this. There was a big helpinf of fear with a small side of arousal in her gut, the signals getting mixed when he began to tug her panties down her thighs.

 _"C-Cas!"_ she yelped and tried to pull away, genuinely afraid from his sudden shift in demeanors. "Y-You also need consent to do this! Stop it," that fucking whine in her voice. . .

"I believe I have consent," he murmured when her thighs trembled apart slightly; a small, needy moan came from her lips when his breath washed over her cold sex. "I would like to know what you were calling my name for, Vanessa."

She groaned and her forehead thumped lightly against the counter top. She couldn't believe this was happening right now, couldn't believe the way he turned her on while frightening her all at the same time. Where did the innocent, curious little rebel angel go?

Too fast, this was going too fast for her nerves but apparently her body said everything was a go because when he let out a small, deep groan at something behind her, Vinnie wiggled her hips and moaned herself.

"C-Cas," she whimpered. "Please just-! In my head! Go into my head and just - please!"

She felt his fingers tighten around her throat and could only describe the odd warmth inside of her as a wall breaking. She gasped and her eyes went out of focus, nails grinding against the tiles at the alien feeling inside of her.

Was this a good idea?

He didn't say anything, but his fingers relaxed around her throat, still there -- they relaxed. There was a soft pop inside of her and Vinnie squeezed her eyes shut, a sharp intake of breath coming from her when she felt him press himself against her; there was a distinct hardness against her ass, there was no need to use her imagination on this one.

And then she was scared, because this wasn't new to her but she was far from experienced in what he wanted now. The last time had been three years ago, with fumbling buckles and inexperienced hands digging into raw places - it wasn't comfortable at all.

And that was real sex, there had been an incident a few weeks ago between her, Dean and his bottle of whiskey - man had magical fingers.

She was jolted back into awareness by Castiel running his fingers down from her throat and down her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed at the warmth spreading out from where he touched her, her nerves that were once fried relaxing and unwinding. Was it. . .some kind of angel thing that made her feel like utter Jello? When his fingers crested over her ass, it hiked up on its own accord into his _genuinely_ magical hands.

"Cas," she groaned when his fingers found her waiting pussy; one touch and she could feel a climax not far. "C-Cas," she closes her eyes tightly and rocked back into the experimental hand.

"Dean has said you should not walk around in such revealing clothing," God, his voice was nearly as sweet as honey. "I can now understand why he has such a hard time controlling himself."

Vinnie opened her mouth to speak, but when his fingers found her clit and gave it a rough rotation, she buckled. It wasn't a normal touch, had to have a little kick behind it because she felt a simultaneous jolt of a pinch but the gentle caress of a tongue and her mind was two seconds away from losing it.

His arm wrapped around her waist and Vinnie was a rag doll until her ass was firmly planted on the edge of the counter. Air rushed out of her lungs as she stared at Castiel through her hair, eyes wide and fearful at the odd darkness she found there.

"Cas are you. . ." She swallowed thickly but didn't finish her sentence.

He didn't speak, which only made things worse for Vinnie. She wanted him to speak, not be blatantly scary and so abrupt with her. But it was Castiel, even though she had, had a crush on the angel for some time now, he had always scared her a little and she had never once strayed from categorizing him as rude. But he was an angel, he didn't understand human subtly or customs.

"Dean wanted you," though she was staring at his lips, she jumped when he spoke.

She blinked slowly, eyes wide and sheepish. "Wh. . .What?"

Castiel rumbled and began to spread her legs, nearly to the point of her being very much uncomfortable. "But. . .he did not have the right to touch you," she trembled as he ran the backs of his knuckles over her cheek, pushing her hair back. "No, I can let Dean do a lot of things - but not you," he pulled her dangerously close to the edge of the counter, she was afraid she would fall off.

"Cas what do you -"

"I'm going to fuck you," her eyes bugged at the vulgar language coming from his mouth, but he still remained placid as ever. "You're mine, Vanessa," he craned his head down, lips merely a hairs breath away from her own. "I won't have him touching what is mine."

The kiss sent tingles all through her body, made her spine ripple and curl, made her whimper; she'd never kissed an angel before. Everywhere he touched her heated like boiling water, making her uncomfortable and it also made her feel absolutely amazing. She could swear she heard a humming in her ears and opened her eyes as their lips gently parted, seeing his irises softly glowing blue and white, not as bright as when he went full angel mode but close enough to snatch the air from her lungs.

"I. . ." She whispered, hesitant. "Cas I don't. . ." She shook her head and felt brave enough to look those extra few inches up into his eyes. "I can't really. . .comprehend what's going on here," she paused at the small smile he gave her; there's the old Cas peeking through. "Are you okay? I mean. . ."

"I'm fine," her nostrils flared as he eased down her body. "I am just a very," she gasped as his teeth plucked the tender skin over her collar bone, grazed over her bra. "Possessive angel," his teeth dug in a little harder against her bottom rib and Vinnie grunted. "But with your permission," his teeth knocked into her hip bone and there was real pain. "I can make this so much better."

How could it get better than seeing an angel between your thighs? A being that had no right being down there, had no right to look as though he were begging, had no fucking right to be on his knees, looked so damn good right there. She felt a little stronger, like she could make him do whatever she wanted him too, but Vinnie wasn't a take charge woman and he was still _Castiel._

He looked impatient and she didn't know what to do with that. . .

"I uh. . ." She swallowed thickly.

His brow twitched and there was a heavy sigh of annoyance before he did what she wanted -- _exactly_ what she wanted.

His head ducked and his tongue swiped as quick as a snake up her folds, barely breaching between them. Vinnie threw her head back and trembled, fingers tightening in his black hair. She whimpered when his tongue buried itself into her, causing her to coo and buck her hips up to meet his face.

Her body jumped when he did it again, just a quick dart of the tongue and her entire body was washed through with a surge of heat. It pulsed outward from her clit, every path his tongue rook, made her limbs shaky and made Vinnie quiver.

He startled her by roughly jerking her hand from his hair and holding it as high above them as he could from his position. She whimpered and her fingers flexed in the air, eyes moving down to watch his head bob up and down. . .side to side. . .matching every stroke and twitch of his tongue. Her free hand gripped the edge of the counter enough to make the bones in her hands ache and she leaned forward, panting and rolling her hips on the counter.

"Cas. . .Cas. . .oh God," she whimpered and startled when she felt pressure on her tender walls. "O- _Oh!_ " Her head fell back and her shoulders hunched forward.

She'd never had someone eat her out before, she was now pissed off about what she had missed; she should have taken Dean's offer instead of a good finger fucking. But she had been naive and stupid, self conscious - Hell, she was self conscious right now but Castiel seemed to enjoy her taste, growling hard against her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.

"Fuck, Cas!" Vinnie trembled and her thighs flexed, wanting to close down hard around his head. "It feels. . .amazing!"

She, however, tensed a little when that second finger began to massage its way into her. Her insides stung and stretched, but his tongue massaged her clit expertly and Vinnie felt an increasing amount of pleasure coming from the stimulation.

"Do you want more?"

Vinnie whimpered and her eyes fluttered open, a moan and a shudder coming from her lips at the shine of her slick on his, fingers still delving in and out of her. He never missed a beat and she could have came from just watching, but he stopped when she didn't answer him; her whole body trembled.

"M-More?"

"Yes," he ground out slowly. "Do you want _more_?"

Her lips hesitated but her head nodded feverishly, her entire body snapping into an arch of a bow frame when an intense pressure burst in her stomach, a warmth spreading up from her pussy and her thighs tightened around his wrist; his fingers continued to stroke in and out of her, eyes still locked and glowing. Vinnie could have sworn she was drowning the feeling was suffocating and soothing her that much.

Soft moans and pants, whines, came from her lips and Vinnie began to go limp, slouching forward against Castiel. Her body and hips jerked as his thumb rubbed harshly on her clit; his grip around her wrist was beginning to ache.

"C-Cas," she whimpered and moaned as she came again; that white-hot heat was beginning to massage its way through her. "Wh-What is that?"

"The perks of bedding with an angel," where did dominant Castiel come from and why hadn't he come along to begin with?

Vinnie moaned and her hips jumped up to meet his hand, eyes nearly crossing with the feelings shooting through her. Castiel held her against him, like he were merely comforting her instead of giving her a mind blowing multiple orgasm with his hand alone -- well, it wasn't really just his hand now, was it. No, it was angel grace:

And she wanted to use it again.

"What the actual fuck?!"

Vinnie couldn't lift her head from Cas' chest, breathing thick, hot breath against his throat; his stubble rubbed a harsh patch against her hairline. He released her wrist and it fell against his chest; he moved around her and Vinnie whined as the warmth that had soaked her began to slowly fade away. There was a dull ache starting in her groin from her legs being spread, the lingering pleasure from her last orgasm being washed away.

She opened her eyes when he drapes his trench over, hoisting her up into his arms; she felt like Jello in his hold.

Her fingers tightened in his shirt, eyes wide and guilty on Dean's. . .almost hurt expression. Castiel had said something about Dean wanting her - so it was true? Why hadn't he. . .she supposed it was too late now.

Vinnie's eyes widened as she watched Castiel raise her discarded panties and tuck them deep into the breast pocket of Dean's flannel; the crotch was shiny, making Vinnie whimper and tuck her face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"I told you not to touch her," Dean said lowly and she could almost see his fists clenched at his sides.

"She's too good for you, Dean," the bite in Castiel's tone sent a shiver down Vinnie's spine.

"I think she -"

"Has decided," Castiel's arms tightened around Vinnie and she held tight to him; she could hear the soft puff of breath Dean gave at the image. "Now move," Castiel ordered.

There was a deep, pregnant pause and the thump of boots, then Cas was walking forward. Vinnie hesitated but lifted her head enough to see Dean over Cas' shoulder.

He was glaring.

* * *

She's asleep, but he stays behind just in case.

He sits beside her on her bed, legs stretched out in front of him, hands clasped in his lap and his eyes tracing every twitch of muscle along her jaw as she dreams. He would love to see what was going on inside of that head of hers, but dreams weren't there for him to read.

His eyes trail down her body, the smooth, creamy expanse of her thigh exposed by where his trench stop and her leg is cocked into a more comfortable position for sleep. She's said his name a few times in her sleep, something that makes areas of his body twitch like they haven't before.

He's always known he wanted this human, from the day they met he had the sudden urge to claim her. He didn't care to figure out why, just had to find a plan to approach the subject within human guidelines; there was this courtship thing that was far from his arena. He'd had a plan when he arrived that night. . .

But the sight of her in the kitchen, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination in her underwear; her singing and her smell, it was just too much.

He supposed he crossed some sort of line, but when he had thought of Dean seeing her like that. . .a rage had built up inside of him. Then he was reminded of the many times he had come to Sam, Dean and Vanessa on the road, where she would be lying in the same lingerie on one of the beds with none of them concerned about her provocative exposure.

Dean didn't deserve someone like Vinnie, didn't deserve her innocence or her kindness or her beauty.

She was Castiel's now, and he would make sure anyone that dared think otherwise knew it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up to. . . _bliss_.

She's never felt like this before, completely at ease and not waking up to sticky skin from her night sweats. There were no nightmares this time, just her and. . .Castiel. Did it have something to do with whatever that was Cas had done to her? Did orgasms from angels cause Cloud Nine? That seemed to make sense but. . .

Vinnie blinks slowly, fingers flexing in the sheets and finding herself still wrapped up in his trench coat. She grabs a handful of the tan fabric and closes her eyes as she inhales his scent, something along the lines of soil and fresh plastic, as weird as that sounds. Smells were always very significant to Vinnie, from pleasant ones to foul odors, she always had this strange. . .she didn't really know how to explain it.

She opens her eyes to look for Cas, heart beginning to pick up its pace before she tries to calm it. She shouldn't act so ridiculous, he was coming back. . .Cas always came back.

Vinnie sighs as she sits up, getting the mother of all head rushes that makes her have to actually hold her head to get it to stop; the room spins. She groans as she rubs her thighs together, the muscles aching but also the lingering traces of that weird feeling inside of her. She wanted to feel it again, needed to if it were possible. It was. . .mind blowing, phenomenal and she could see herself easily becoming addicted to whatever Cas could dish out for her.

She felt a little more confident in herself, smiling at the thought that an angel wanted her. She has to be special for that, right? And he had looked at her like she had wanted him to for so long. . .

Vinnie bit her lip as she continued to twist her hips and rub her thighs together, that feeling heating her up from the inside out again. She moaned low in her throat and wrapped his trench around her tightly, rolling her hips against the mattress.

Where was he when she needed him?

_Okay, calm down you perv. Clear head, clear head, you can't just wantonly hump a mattress because of this guy._

Vinnie sighed and stood, crossing her arms tight over her chest as she hesitantly approached the door. She needed a shower and she also needed food, but what if she ran into Dean? She didn't want to fight with him yet, and there most certainly would be a fight; there was no way she would get away with what happened last night.

He'd looked so damn _angry._

Vinnie chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then sighed, giving up. She couldn't avoid Dean forever, they did live and work together after all; maybe she would get lucky and Sam would be there to protect her.

Dean most definitely would never hurt her, physically at least, and that wasn't even her concern. She had never wanted him to look at her like that, had strived to not have him hate her even in the slightest and now all of her hard work had been flung out the window.

Thankfully, when Vinnie wobbled into the archives, Dean was nowhere to be found and Sam was.

As was Cas.

She froze in the doorway, lips slightly pursed, every muscle in her body protesting to this whole 'standing' thing as she swayed for a moment. They whispered softly to each other, Sam giving her a small smile when he noticed her and then Cas. . .he looks at her like she doesn't expect, just so soft and tender, a complete opposite from the night before.

Sam sits up fully, tapping the eraser of his pencil against the paper in front of him; his expression is skeptical and amused as he eyes Vinnie. She blushes and adjusts the coat around her, seeing Cas without it was very strange, but not unwelcomed. She could actually see him, the threat of a bicep against black fabric, the swell of his chest as he approached her. And the movement was cautious, like he was afraid he would scare her with moving too fast.

Leave it to Sam to break the calm, though.

"So Dean was telling the truth and you two did it?"

Vinnie groaned and buried her face into Cas's chest, hearing him rumble with a mischievous chuckle; what was up with him? He just didn't seem like himself, not that she was really complaining because domination was always a. . .bit of a fantasy of hers.

But she had never thought Cas would be the one to touch on it for her.

"Can you just. . .not," Vinnie glared half-heartedly from around Cas; she wanted so hard to glare over his shoulder but he was just too tall. "I didn't say anything about you and Mir -"

"Okay, fair enough," his cheeks were slightly flushed and Vinnie found that satisfaction masking the hand groping her ass.

"Mind if I steal Cas away for a moment I. . .I don't need an excuse."

Sam waved a hand at the pair and Vinnie grabbed Cas by his hand, dragging him back towards the kitchen; where he had perched her last night, a can of Lysol was beside it. She would have laughed, but then she remembered Dean's torn face and any giddy feeling she had was washed away. She would have preferred what happens between her and Cas remain that way, but - wait, where was Dean exactly?

Vinnie let go of Cas' hand and leaned back against the counter, the cold metal digging into her ass through his coat. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she peered up at Cas from beneath her brow. Something was different about him and it was more than his behavior, it was that small, barely noticeable smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Was it just a. . .thing," she questioned, shifting her weight softly. "Last night? What was all of that anyway? I mean. . .Cas, one day you're basically still a virgin and then you're. . .just what exactly is wrong with you? I don't mean wrong I mean. . .come on, you know what I mean."

He cocked his head softly, his face taking on that familiar look of awkward confusion; okay, there's a little bit of the normal Cas. "I thought you. . .were you not satisfied?"

Could her cheeks get any hotter? No but they were trying. "N-No Cas its not like that I just. . ." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Cas its not like you to act like this, I just got a little confused."

He hummed softly beneath his breath, shuffling forward to grab her hips and pull her against him. Vinnie braced a hand against his chest, inhaling the strange scent of angel on him, felt his heat beneath her palm. She could feel it again, whatever was going on beneath that skin suit, and it sent tingles through her. His eyes flickered over her face, his expression one of analysis and she felt slightly embarrassed to be in his arms. Vinnie had never felt so small, so shy, it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. . .

"I just. . .I figured you would enjoy it," he murmured, his lips ghosting towards her ear. "And you did seem to, did you not," she trembled. "I grew tired of watching you and Dean dance around each other when I wanted you to be mine."

"I am yours," she whispered on reflex, eyes closed as his lips pressed against hers.

"Can you both stop trying to fuck in the kitchen," Vinnie jumped, Cas seemed to growl; she looked over at Dean, who had obviously been up all night, probably drinking. "Get a fucking room," he snapped before he pushed off into the hallway.

Vinnie blushed for a different reason this time, tightening her hands in his lapels. Cas looked down at her, seemingly caught off guard as she pressed her lips firmly against his. He hummed again, pressing himself against her; she could feel his hardness against her thigh and it sent a thrill through her. Humans and angels weren't supposed to do things like this, weren't supposed to even love like that but Vinnie had never imagined a day after meeting Castiel where she could be without him.

She always did fall fast, but Cas seemed to have the same problem.

Bad joke.

When he pulled back, his eyes stayed closed and she watched him through hooded eyes, her chest heaving up against his. She did like the way he looked, a little conflicted, a little turned on, a little hot under the collar.

His eyes opened slowly and again, something didn't seem right, but Vinnie didn't dwell on it too long, something was always wrong when it came to the boys.

Or boys period, really.

His eyes ran slowly over her face, making her flush just a little more, heat tingling down the path to her cleavage and, when she went to adjust the coat, he stopped her with a tight grip on her hand. Vinnie looked up sheepishly, caught the tail end of a small, dangerous grin that smoothed out into that familiar look of impassiveness.

"I would prefer you. . .not do that," he pushed the hair back from her face; where did that chill come from? "Do you trust me?"

"You're kind of scaring me," she caught the wrist of his hand that swept over her face. "But of course, Cas, I trust you," she held his wrist a moment longer. "Always."

He hummed beneath his breath, kissing her cheek softly and Vinnie didn't want that but holy cow it made her tingle. She cleared her throat a little when he pulled away, holding the collar of his trench coat tight around her throat. She didn't want to take it off, she really didn't, but seeing him without it was honestly making her uncomfortable, it just didn't seem like him.

And she would rather him completely out of clothes than half dressed.

"I suppose you want this back," she stroked her thumb over a worm seam.

"And I suppose you do not want to strip yourself clean here," she flushed and he chuckled at her again. "Yes, it feels odd not wearing it. But I am not complaining to you dressed in it. . .I enjoy the sight quite a bit."

Vinnie gave him a slightly sultry look and then laughed uncontrollably for a moment, giving Cas another sheepish look; he appeared amused. "Let me shower," she said simply. "And then there's that case over in Atlanta Sam is checking out. I'll give your coat back and then we're supposed to hit the road."

"But he has not -"

"But I have found the evidence," she chirped and started towards the door. "We'll be fine. . .you know that right?"

"Of course," he hesitated and she stopped, giving him a patient look. "I was just. . .never mind," he smiled softly. "It can wait until your return."

Vinnie gave him another smile. "Okie dokie smokie," she spun on her heel and saw a grinning Sam. "And yes, I just said that," and she strode past him with a rebellious chin.

* * *

He's pissed.

Of course he's pissed, because he's hurting and she seems as happy as can be, like she hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

In her defense, he supposes, that she doesn't _know_ she did anything wrong and that's his fault but damn, what else do you call being knuckle deep inside of her -

"Ready to go?"

Dean jumped a little, too lost in his thoughts and that flask to be paying attention. A slip of whiskey dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away, looking over at Sam who was running with the innocent, questioning look he always seemed so good at. But Dean wasn't stupid, he'd caught his brother checking on him all night and knew Sam wanted him to spill some beans, tell Vinnie not to come with them, something.

But that would be childish and Dean wasn't the most adult-adult around, but he certainly wouldn't do that.

"Guess so," he spied Vinnie kissing Cas in the doorway of the garage and nearly blanched; it was just the cheek, a small little peck, but annoying nonetheless. " _Vinnie!_ " He snapped, swinging the car door open. "Lets go, we got a schedule ta keep!"

She jumped and glared over her shoulder, her cheeks tinted pink and Cas was gone. She stared at where he had stood for a moment and then slammed the door, jogging towards the Impala and scrambling into the back seat. Dean grumbled softly to himself and started the car, definitely aware of the stiff silence in the room but no way was he going to break it. He'd been up too long to deal with that kind of shit right now.

But Sam hadn't.

"Where did Cas go," he hummed, peering back at Vinnie.

She looked up slowly, seemingly lost in a daze and then she shrugged. "He said something about a demon giving him problems or. . .something like that."

Sam furrowed his brow. "He didn't ask for our help?"

"I offered, but he said he could handle this one on his own," she shrugged again and went back to picking her nails in her lap. "He just. . .he doesn't really seem like. . .Cas."

"Yeah, he seems a little off. . .but knowing Cas, its something small and nothing for you to worry about."

Dean rocked his jaw back and forth, listening to the two of them and definitely not joining in on the conversation. He was pissed at Cas, pissed at her, even pissed at Sam but that could only go so far. And really, why was he so mad? He'd been stringing her along for awhile, giving her what she wanted and. . .immediately taking it from her.

He was such an asshole.

* * *

Camping out at motels off the highway was never as bad the tenth time around.

Mysterious stains on the shower tiles to keep her company, that not-so-mysterious white, flaky smear over the headboard that kept her up at night. And then there was the shit Dean brought in that passed for food; she always huddled up with Sam, tried to pony off of his salads that Dean begrudgingly ordered or whatever tea he was working on.

Vinnie was no snob to food, but burger night being every night was no longer a luxury.

It was a health hazard.

"So there's like. . .zero hot water in there," she sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair off with the towel she took everywhere; she didn't trust that pale pink motherfucker in there. "So swinging dicks beware."

Sam chuckled softly and closed his laptop halfway, standing from his chair by the door. "I'll go ahead and claim the first psycho shower," he paused. "I don't know where Dean is, so its kind of hard to argue that."

Vinnie paused at the foot of her and Sam's bed, knocking her knees against the edge. "Is the Impala out there," Sam nodded before shutting the door behind him; Vinnie sighed and then headed for the door after hearing the shower creak on. "Guess now is a good a time as ever," she dropped her towel onto the bed.

It wasn't exactly warm outside, but considering her skin was still damp, Vinnie couldn't exactly blame the whether on why she shivered. She wrapped her arms around her middle and shuffled towards the silhouette leaning against the back of the car, feeling sheepish when Dean gave her a sideways glance; he didn't look happy.

"Hey," she said softly and he only grunted in response. "Dean I - I wanted to say -"

"You're damn right you're sorry," he snapped and for some reason, Vinnie wanted to see him glaring at her but he just stared forward; that hurt more.

"Its not like I planned this, ya know," she snapped right back at him. "I mean, I didn't think Cas would ever do something like that," she shook her head. "A-And you weren't making any moves! Did you think I wanted to just wait for you?"

"I didn't think you'd just move to the next guy in your reach."

Her eyes blew wide and she thrust her arm out, clocking him in the jaw without so much as a wince. To her chagrin, he bent to the side, his foot lifting off of the ground but it didn't go further than that. He gave her a shocked look and she smugly smirked right back at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't get to say shit like that," she warned him. "I'm not a whore and at least Cas had the guts to make a damn move instead of just casual fucking you dumbass!"

What happened next. . .scared the fuck out of Vinnie.

Because he punched her.

It wasn't a slap, it wasn't a tap, it was a _heavy-handed_ , _man-worthy_ punch.

Pain splintered through her jaw and she yelped, spinning to crash to her knees against the pavement. She grabbed the bust in her lip and the tender patch of red skin, looking up at Dean from beneath her bangs. And he looked as terrified as she did, staring at her like he didn't know what he just did but she felt every bit of it and she was crying.

"V-Vinnie," he shook his head fiercely. "Vinnie I didn't mean to do that!"

"Y-You motherfucker," she stumbled to her feet, swatting at his hands when he reached to steady her. "Don't touch me!" She wailed, voice hoarse and crackly. "Y-You piece of shit! God dammit I-I hate you!"

"What did you do," they both looked up when they heard the gruff voice, seeing Cas and Sam standing at the hood of the Impala.

Vinnie stumbled towards Cas, clenching tight to his trench coat as she sobbed into his chest. He hesitated but wrapped an arm around her, giving Dean a look that made the confused man's stomach drop. Sam shook his head softly and took a step forward, eyes flickering over his brother.

"Dean," he murmured. "What did you do?"

"I-I punched her," Sam's eyes grew wide. "I swear I didn't mean to punch her, Sam."

Sam swallows slowly, giving his brother a once over before he shook his head. "Maybe you. . .are you sure you didn't just lose it," Dean gave him a bewildered look. "Well, I mean, you have a tendency -"

"Why would I punch _Vinnie?!_ " Dean bellowed, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't have a fucking reason to punch her! And even then - I would never hurt her."

"Well you have for the past couple of months," Dean clenched his jaw. "And you have a tendency to lose it when you're mad, which I say is jealousy this time," Sam shook his head. "I don't know how you're gonna mend this fence but neither one of you are coming into the bunker until this is resolved."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can," Sam said firmly. "Look, one little moment between Cas and Vinnie and you stay up all night drinking like she broke your heart and now this? Things have been rocky enough between you two for the past couple of months and its over. We're all gonna play nice on this case. You're gonna make this up to her and she's gonna apologize for something, I haven't quite figured out what I want her to apologize for but she's not innocent in this either."

Dean grumbled. "Whatever," he looked down at his hand, flexing the fingers. "I swear I didn't mean to do that," his brow furrowed. "Its like. . ."

"Enough," Sam sighed, rubbing his face. "Just. . .go get in that terrible shower and we're all getting some sleep. Its too late for this."

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Fine. . .fine."

* * *

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No, thank you," Vinnie murmured, prodding her cheek with her fingers.

She couldn't believe. . .that didn't seem like something Dean would do. He had punched her, really hard too; it'd scared the fuck out of Vinnie. She wasn't as mad as she was earlier, now it was just a soft simmer but whenever she thought of him she got this tremor.

And Cas notices.

She jumps when his hand runs down her arm and its comforting to see that familiar, confused face right now. "Sorry," she murmured. "I just. . .why would he do that?"

"He has been under pressure lately, with the Darkness fast approaching."

"Her name is Amara," Vinnie corrected him, though she didn't really know why. "And. . .maybe that's it. . ." It would explain a lot, but he didn't need to. . .hit her. "Are you. . .staying with me tonight?"

Cas looked around, hesitant but it seemed a little staged, if she were being honest, like he had already thought this conversation through or something. "Would that be. . .do you want me too?"

She was alone now, so of course Yes screamed loud and proud between her ears. She'd booked the room three doors down from Sam and Dean so she could be alone, and that left two unwitting couples apparently having a good go at it between them. Vinnie needed space, to process and calm down, prepare; Sam had already broken it to her that he wasn't allowing Dean and Vinnie to work this out in time, they were fixing the problem before they got home.

And, what Vinnie needed right now was some good, wholesome. . .moral questioning sex.

To ease the tension.

"Of course," she paused after taking his hand. "But I mean. . .didn't you have something to do."

"Taken care of," he answered quickly and calmed, smiling slightly at her; it was kind of creepy, a little too curved. "You have me for the night."

Vinnie chuckled softly and leaned forward. "Perfect," she murmured, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
